


Totally Hooked on You

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Complimentary piece toLove me just a little bitSo Victor is the Chairman of Kappa Kappa Pi, the fraternity known to hold a party called the Kappa Kappa Orgy. It's not even a little known fact that 99% of their members are into men to some degree.It is an even lesser little known fact that for four years now, the Chairman has this thing for a student who is not part of the fraternity and who outside the occasional clash during parties doesn't give him the time of day.What is a man to do to get the man he wants than to enlist his friends and set him up.





	Totally Hooked on You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 106 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> When I wrote the previous work it was a break in between two Call for me pieces, now it's in between two Viva Las Vegas.   
> I'll be going back to 'Call for me' after that. Starting with the story of the Mill as I got the most questions about that.
> 
> The tittles of these two pieces are actually the two alternative tittles of the same song. 
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you feel like asking me anything. I'll answer. :}

It's the yearly get together to discuss the end of year party, affectionately called the Kappa Kappa Orgy. And well, Victor is not feeling it. He's in his last year, his dissertation is up for grading and well he's probably outdid himself on it. So in a little over a month his student life will be over. 

He sighs deeply and drops his head on the table. The rest of the committee looks at him for a moment before going on with planning. They have started to get used to him being a complete mop lately. How could they not, they know exactly who is to blame. Yuuri Katsuki.

Just thinking the name makes Victor shake. And Sigh. Even after four years he is no closer to the guy than he was when he first spotted him that windy day during introductions of the Master Classes. Not that he didn't try. It's a running joke among the Kappi's that if you want Victor to attend a room party get Yuuri there. They always end up together in a corner or a sofa by the end of the party. But whenever Victor tries to come in contact with him outside those fleeting moments of kissing, Yuuri is a master in getting away from him. And that is if he's not blatantly ignoring him. 

The first time it happened was during the Boy's first year, Halloween party, he'd come in late as a favor to the host. Only to find himself pulled in a very provocative dance off with the guy. Being kissed while being in a dip is still to this day one of the most sensual things that ever happened. If Victor wills his mind he can still feel the sense of Yuuri's nibble on his lip.

Yet the next morning when Victor greeted him at the local coffee joint he just got super red in the face and bolted the place. According the owner he didn't come back into the place till early December. And yes, Victor asked them to let them know. It's not a crime to want to know what somebodies favorite type of coffee is. He had after all every intention to take Yuuri out on a date. But between classes and dance practices he never got Yuuri to stay around long enough to actually ask him.

And when they hooked up again at the Christmas party, Victor had honestly thought they got over the awkwardness. Only to find out the boy had gone off campus for the rest of the holiday to help a friend who lived nearby. 

There were two more parties that year, and all ended the same. By the end of the night they were kissing and grinding, and the next day on Yuuri pretended he did not know Victor. 

He really had not thought it would be this hard, he stood known as somebody who was considered desirable, but Yuuri just made the next three and a half year constant torment. 

He did try to get over him, that was horrid, the guy he dated cheated on him and when he found out the only reason he got was, "Well, I just wanted to be somebodies first choice for once." Which was true, no matter what happened any person would be second choice. He lets a strangled sigh out. After this year he would never see Yuuri again onless for some miracle he can get the guy to suddenly want to see him outside of those parties.

There is a sudden scraping of a chair and shocked uttered words going around the room, so Victor looks up and stares straight into a set of Dark Grey eyes of a person who just joined their table, sitting there with his head on his folded hands. Breaking several rules, as only board and committee members are allowed to be seated here. Who ever the boy is he'll be tossed out of the fraternity for this display of disrespect. Victor can see the two people assigned with holding up the rules coming towards the table. 

"Yuuri is a black-out drunk." Victor's hand moves up to stop the frat brothers ready to haul the Boy off the table and out the frat house. It was said so matter of factly it was clearly the truth but how? Then it hits him. Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri Katsuki's roommate of three years and his best friend. How could he have forgotten that the boy was a member of Kappa Kappa Pi. Right he dismissed the stories about them being close as he never took Yuuri to a single open door frat party.

"What do you mean with that? I've seen Yuuri drink. I'm Russian and I'm certain he can chug down more than me at times and still move around like he's not half as drunk as he should be." Victor tries to keep his voice down. But in all honesty everybody present, and that is nearly forty Kappi's, are doing their very best to listen in to the conversation. 

"Absolutely true." Phichit grins at him. "Yuuri can chug down a small liqueur store and still beat every dance major in a dance off afterwards. He can talk so eloquently you'd think he was a literature or Drama major. And he'll make it safely back to our Dorm, snuggle in his bed after chugging down a can of water and two paracetamols. Waking up the next day to an incredible lack of hangover, the need to pee and no memory recollection of any thing he did after chugging down glass number three." 

Phichit emphasizes this statement by taking out one of his hands and sticking up three fingers. Victor just stares at those fingers, his mouth slightly agape. Wait, what? He can hear the rest of the council move closer. It's Chris who is the first to grasp the situation.

"Are you telling me. That Yuuri doesn't remember anything? Not even the smallest thing." Phichit doesn't remove his sight from Victor's face, making it clear taht what he says is meant directly for him.

"Not one bit. So any hook ups, never happened as far as he knows. Seeing everybody always respected you, _mr Nikiforov_ , no pictures of the two of you making out were ever posted." Phichit dips his head a bit. "Although knowing Yuuri as well as I do, I think he would have switched Universities if there had been any proof out there." 

The Thai boy starts to giggle. "I've been trying to get him to come to a frat party since first joining this place. He always refused. You see, _mr Nikiforov_ ," at this it is clear ot anyone the boy is not being polite with the name, "Yuuri has the biggest crush on you. And I mean massive." 

Before any of the council an say anything though Phichit has his hand raised in the common known movement of shut up. There is a shocked hum going through the crowd. 

"Unless, _mr. Nikiforov..._ " "Call me Victor will you, I'm actually starting to dislike the mocking way you say my name." Phichit gives him such a devious smile it is obvious this was the reaction he wanted. "Okay, Victor. as I was saying, Yuuri has every one of your published pieces in his closed, including the three that came out in Russia only. He also has several posters of you, both from competitions as candid posters made at the student printer. Something I doubt you have." He cocks his head again. "Unless you've been coming in at odd hours to print out the photo's from my IG that have him in it." Victor blushes. How? 

Phichit just laughs. Then shakes his head. "I could have known both of you were as bad. Oh well, you're just lucky I want to see my best friend, my brother by an other mother, my platonic soulmate, happy. So here is my offer, and consider it well as it is a one time offer." 

Victor holds his breath. Could it possibly happen that he will get his chance to end up with Yuuri. He doesn't even have to look to know that every council member is drawn into the conversation. 

"Yuuri is dense and insecure, a horrid combination. I love him, but I can't deny his character flaw. Even if you would straight up tell him you want to go out with him he'd not believe you are really interested. Don't argue. If you are sporting some deluded fantasy that you'll walk up to him in the coffee shop, sit across the table from him and can just start a conversation, drop it. Not going to happen unless you're already boning him." 

Victor gags on the breath of air he was taking. Phichit just shrugs his shoulders. "It's the truth. Basically with how things stand, pinning him under you when he's not completely drunk is your only option to get him compliant to even consider you being interested." He looks at the shocked faces of everyone at the table. "It's the truth. Yuuri has two modes, slow and easy and slamming into it. There's no more time to go slow." 

Georgi musses that it isn't very romantic. Phichit sighs and shows a more vulnerable look for about half a second. making them realize the kid ha really dragged up every ounce of guts he has to be doing this. 

"I know. But I also know that Victor hasn't solidified his after graduation plans and that Yuuri has his ticket back to Japan in his diary for over a month now. And unless Victor is planning to just drop by Yuuri's parents place and do the infiltrate in every aspect of your life thing, we don't have much options left." 

Victor shakes his head, he's extra but not that extra. Then he realizes he is going to do what ever Phichit advises to get Yuuri to notice him, so maybe he shouldn't dismiss it as an option for if this plan fails. Chris must have seen the look on his face as his best friend starts grinning. 

"Okay Chulanont. You've broken at least five rules by sitting here. Drop your plan on us." Chris grins at Phichit and gets an equal grin back.

"It's plain and simple. The Kappa Kappa Orgy. Let me take Yuuri as my plus one."

"And how is that going to help? Having him pair of with some random Kappa member will not magically make him go after Victor." 

"It will if it is anything but random. Look we all know Victor is going to get the highest mark on his dissertation in History, so" he smirks at Victor "as a treat he is going to join the braces instead of just being the Host/Judge. A red bracelet, and Yuuri will of course be a blue. And before any of you claim that this is not going to help, that is where Georgi comes in." 

"But I never attend." Georgi looks a bit surprised. How is he going to help.

"Well this year you are, and that sleigh of hand of yours will get in handy." Phichit leans back and waits for everybody to figure out what he is suggesting. It's a good thing the Kappi's aren't just into the physical they are also all very smart. It only takes half a minute before every council member is smiling back at him.

Georgi nods. "That should work." 

And with that, they are going over all the plans they had and the guest list. Cutting several members to make the plan work. They even let Phichit help them as he knows exactly how Yuuri ticks, something they should have used a long time ago. Victor is practically bouncing in his chair of sheer joy. But then a thought hits him.

"What if he cops out. Even if we put in the rule that the card can't be tossed or traded, he can still decide to just stay in the lounge. I've seen him dance, he isn't scared of getting in his underwear in front of people." This silence the people at the table.

Phichit just shakes his head. "Don't worry. I know Yuuri. He won't, or better said he can't. Let me handle that." Victor just nods. 

Once most of the planning is done and all that there is left is to contact the head of the Kappa Sisters, the three board members find themselves looking at one another. Chris pats Victor on the shoulder. 

"Seems you might get you happily ever after after all." Georgi just nods. 

Victor can't wait till the semester is over and the Party is here, he has never wished for three weeks to be over as soon as he's wishing for it now.

~ 

When the party is there and Victor sits on the podium overlooking everything he is doing his very best to not fret about like a little kid. Why can't he spot Phichit and Yuuri anywhere. It's almost time to start, and the rules state anybody who is late doesn't get in and has to sleep on the porch. Naked. Then only a minute or two before start he sees them walk in, there bags taken and the bracelets put on. Blue looks good on Yuuri.

When the young man looks around the room and blushes when he graces over Victor sitting on the podium next to a stripper pole, he has a hard time not grinning. The wink Phichit sends him though is full of mischievousness. 

Then it starts. Mila introduces herself, then gives the floor to Georgi who goes over the rules. Victor has a hard time concentrating on anything but Yuuri, that is till Emil makes his interruption. Chris feels like chatting him up to make it look less like he's some kind of dimwit, Chris' words not his, and they end up talking about if Phichit really has a surefire way to prevent Yuuri to chose the lounge. Especially when they see him visually pale at Georgi's words about the rules. 

"I fear my friend that you will be getting a punishment of the board and not your ever afte...." He is interrupted by Yuuri yelling Phichit's name out loud. They can also see the wink the Thai sends the Japanese man. Georgi is looking at them and Victor quickly tells him to continue. 

"Okay I take it back. What ever Phichit did, it is obvious he is not going to strip and sleep in the lounge." The two smile at one another. They hope to figure out what it is to get a reaction like that out of the timid guy. And the way he looks at the punishments makes it clear that Phichit was right about him not being a cruel person. And the look of blatant longing when he spots Victor's bracelet sets the older man's groin in a upright motion. 

Soon enough Mila and Georgi go around with the boxes, and it was never been received so eager by the blue's before. Apparently Victor is a coveted price after all, hope they will forgive him when finding out it was rigged. Victor sees them get to where Yuuri is standing. Phichit was right about Georgi, both Victor and Chris know what he's going to do yet neither spot it. Just that the person card Yuuri has in his hand is indeed the only one among them with a gold edge. Victor grins at Chris. Now all he has to do is wait for Yuuri to approach him. 

It doesn't take long for Phichit to be hauled off by Seung Gil, but not before he tries to signal to Victor to do something, but the rules state blue contacts red. But before he can ask if Chris spotted it as well he get's pummeled over by his friend nearly jumping his skin from joy. 

"I got Masu. Victor! I got Masu." he can't help himself laugh wholeheartedly for his friend, apparently it's the night for couples to get together. He wishes his friend the best of luck and tells him to get at him. He looks at Chris wonder off, show his card to the alumni they invited back for the year and see the older one actually blush at Chris. Yes a night for getting together. Over at the lounge the first punishments are already being dealt with. Poor Emil seems to have gotten Mickey, who always attends and always chooses the lounge for some reason. 

Victor feels Yuuri look at him and decides to look in his direction. It is becoming very clear to anyone that perhaps Victor's card was not pulled but he keeps a straight face. Because he is looking at Yuuri he can see the look on his face when the man finally looks at his cards. Wow, what ever the act card says it made Yuuri swallow, swallow hard. This causes Victor to get hard as he knows what ever it is he'll do it to Yuuri. Then he sees Yuuri look at the name on the card. 

When Yuuri's eyes go from the card to the punishments, knowing the lesser evil ones are all taken already, he can see the younger man not wanting him to go through it. So he expects him to come to the podium, instead though he sees Yuuri make a beeline towards the refreshment table and chug down a cup of pure Vodka. Ah damn, That is what Phichit meant with his signal. Victor gets up and of the stage when Yuuri put's the second one on his lips, and is only just in time to prevent number three from going down. 

Victor loves pulling Yuuri close by placing his hand in his ass pocket, he has such a nice ass. 

"Hello Yuuri. I'm so happy Phichit finally got you to come to one of our parties. I've been a great admirer of your writings about the use of dance as a means to express oneself in human nature." Yuuri stares at him.

"You... read that." Victor nods. Making the younger man squeak by slightly squeezing his buttock.

"I also follow dance classes over at the dance hall. But I bet you know that, according to Phichit you watch my practices sometimes in between your own lessons. which is good as I love watching you as well." At this Victor pulls him very close to him. "Now we can't have you get drunk. See everyone else already hooked up or is getting their punishments. You are the only one that hasn't revealed who they pulled and as I'm the only one left to be picked up, I'm going to conclude you pulled my name."

Victor smiles at Yuuri. Then slowly moves his other hand down the front of Yuuri's pants, over his hardening penis and into his pocket. Instead of taking the cards out he uses the positioning to softly stroke Yuuri. Making him moan softly. When Victor pushes his thumb against the tip through the fabric of the pocket Yuuri can't help but sigh and let his head drop on Victor's shoulder. Heating the man inside. Victor pulls his hand from the pocket to reveal the two cards. He hums when he sees the one with his name, then he flips the cards and his breath hitches and his heart rate... his heart rate speeds up.

He can't help himself planing a kiss right on top Yuuri's head, making him look up. 

"This will be my Pleasure." Victor loves how Yuuri's mouth just drops open. The clear disbelieve that he wants to do those things to him. 

Victor tangles their hands together and pulls him towards the stairs. He shows Yuuri's cards to the judges and they congratulate them. They give Victor a special key and state they had the room reserved for him. Victor pulls a stumbling Yuuri up the stairs with him. 

When the guy halts halfway the second stair and pulls him down for a kiss, Victor is certain his heart jumped out of his chest. And he is honestly surprised to even get to the room without dropping all of their clothes on the way. And that Yuuri starts to mouth his pants once they are in the room, is so thrilling Victor nearly forget's the rules and just wants to see it progress. But he knows the rules and softly pushes Yuuri away after he dampens Victor's skin just above his underpants. 

Pulling down Yuuri's pants is a shock, and worthy of a heart attack. Those are some of the most delicate intricate red satin panties he's ever seen. And when Yuuri states Phichit made him wear it as he would never show it to anybody he decides to keep them on for the Blowjob. Only taking them off completely when he decides to start Fingering Yuuri to make the progression smoother. He strips when he gets the lube and the look Yuuri gives him makes it worth it. 

It is when he has his second finger in when he asks Yuuri to please call him Vitya, of course he'd have loved to ask him to call him Vityanka but they aren't there yet. Yuuri blushes and by the look he gives Victor it's clear he understands Russian's and their names. Going down was never such a joy before and Victor enjoys the taste of Yuuri on his tongue.

So when Yuuri starts to beg for him to fuck him after his orgasm only makes Victor scream internally of absolute bliss. The shock of finding out Yuuri was a virgin though, is not something he had thought about. Why hadn't Phichit told him this. That Yuuri doesn't let him pull back though is the best feeling to his ego, this man really wants him. An d being told that he is perfect, well he bets there is a kinkname for that.

Once they both came and have their body's functioning again they move to the bath. There with Yuuri leisurely nestled against his chest murmuring how lucky he was to have gotten Victor, he decides to come clean. so he tells Yuuri exactly how he got to pull Victors card. 

"But why? Why would you want to have me get your card. We never even talked." Victor swallows and gets out of the bath to retrieve his phone. 

"We have talked Yuuri. Many a times and even kissed almost as much. You just were apparently never sober enough to know you'd stolen my heart already." At this he shows the photo's he had stored on his phone. 

Yuuri just stares at them for a while and burst into tears. "We could have had so much more time, and now there are only a few weeks left till both of us leave. This is not fair. If I could have bloody remembered we could have bloody been engaged by now." The sobs come from deep and cut Victor's soul. But not enough to stop his mouth.

"Then let us get engaged. I have no set plans, I can easily go with you to Japan." At this Victor drops to his knees and takes Yuuri's face in his hands. "Yuuri we have loved each other for almost four years now. We wasted most of that time thinking the other didn't feel it. let's not waste any more time. Promise me I can take care of you for the rest of your life." Yuuri blinks at him a few times before his face splits in a massive grin. 

"Yes. I'll let you do that. But it means we'll have to stay at my parents house for several months though." Their kiss is all the answer they need.

And okay, everybody's reaction the next day at breakfast is priceless too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
